


Aftermath

by syncro37



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Chapter 4 Spoilers, Drabble, Friendship is magic and by friendship I mean drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syncro37/pseuds/syncro37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ed monkeys through the window and you follow after him. No point in heightening the chances of falling off. After you climb in, you take a seat... next to Ed. Look, there’s no other way around it without making the situation an ungodly level of awkward."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“Welp, better hop back in.”

You stare where the ghost hobo stood seconds ago. You keep trying to do the right thing but...

“You comin’ Isaac?” Ed gives you a poke in the shoulder.

“Yeah, gimme a second.”

Ed monkeys through the window and you follow after him. No point in heightening the chances of falling off. After you climb in, you take a seat... next to Ed. Look, there’s no other way around it without making the situation an ungodly level of awkward.

He starts bouncing in his seat and whistling the theme from Ghostbusters. You huff and look the other way. Then you begin to notice the train’s interesting... architecture. Ribs stick to the wall, curving down to the red seats that resemble...raw meat? You shudder. What kind of creep builds the inside of the train like this??

You peak at Ed, who’s also using his new downtime to discover the interior design. His face lights up when his hand reaches the end of his seat. You hope Max comes back soon.

“Y’know we killed three spirits tonight.”

Ed looks up at you with a sick grin. “Can’t kill what ain’t alive in the first place.”

“Yup, we only just erased three sentient beings from existence and they’re never coming back. You got me there dog.”

Ed pouts and shifts the opaque glasses that shroud his face. He leans back, putting a hand in his left pocket. The one he takes his brush out with. “Guess it does suck. They would’ve made some wicked tools.”

You clench your fists, but before you can do anything a piercing scream rings out. It’s Max! Ed snaps up. The ground jerks forward and the two of you dash as fast as possible without tumbling over.

“C’mon!”

“Aye Aye Captain!”

You grit your teeth. No more blood. You refuse to see any more blood tonight.


End file.
